Three Adventures
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: BATIM x Pokemon crossover. My BATIM OCs, Faith and Danny, are recent Pokemon school graduates and new Trainers along with a human Bendy. However, they are now being watched by Joey Drew, boss of Team Ink. Will their adventures go smoothly, or will they become targets of the nefarious crime team?
1. Bio

Name: Faith Eva Connor

Age: 10

Looks: Brown hair(Love Nikki Stunning Visage), blue eyes, normal skin tone.

Trait: Smart, kind, timid, shy.

VA: Ariel Winter

Pokémon on hand: Hatenna(Hattie), Eevee(Lovie).

Outfit(Causal, will change): Love Nikki Vivid Strawberry Dress, Devout Flower Shoes and Pink Summer Scent Bow.

Relations: Thomas Connor(father), Allison Connor(mother), Billy Connor(brother), Sammy Lawrence(honorary uncle), Susie Lawrence(honorary aunt), Danny Lawrence(honorary cousin), Prof. Henry Stein(honorary uncle), Linda Stein(honorary aunt), Bendy Stein(honorary cousin), Boris Stein(honorary cousin), Alice Stein(honorary cousin).

History: Faith grew up in the small town of Serene Town, however she was born in Harmony City. Faith was always a studious girl and was the top in Pokémon School. Her parents give her a Ralts when she is five and she later catches a Eevee at age nine. Both she, Danny and Bendy are ten and once they graduate school, they will officially become Pokémon Trainers.

* * *

Name: Daniel 'Danny' Eric Lawrence

Age: 10

Looks: Short blonde hair, brown eyes, normal skin tone.

Trait: Brave, rash, smart, kind.

VA: Ty Panitz

Pokémon on hand: Yamper, Phanpy.

Outfit: Red polo shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers and green backpack.

Relations: Sammy Lawrence(father), Susie Lawrence(mother), Ariel Lawrence(sister), unnamed grandmother, Allison Connor(honorary aunt), Thomas Connor(honorary uncle), Faith Connor(honorary cousin), Prof. Henry Stein(honorary uncle), Linda Stein(honorary aunt), Bendy Stein(honorary cousin), Boris Stein(honorary cousin), Alice Stein(honorary cousin).

History: Danny grew up in the small town of Serene Town, however he was born in Nimbus City. Danny, like his cousin Bendy, would always slack on his studies and fool around. Both he, Faith and Bendy are ten and once they graduate school, they will officially become Pokémon Trainers.

* * *

**I am 23 as I publish this. Also, the Gym Leaders will be in order: Wally, Shawn, Bertrum, Norman, Thomas, Sammy, Susie and Allison.**


	2. Graduation

My Pov

Both me, Danny, Bendy and several other classmates were taking our final exam in order to graduate Pokémon school. It was easy for me. Since it would be my first time leaving home and being on my own, I wanted to be prepared. The test was easy. First you had to list for all eighteen types, what they were strong against, weak against and/or immune to. Then came a section about basic Berries and their properties. Then there was a section on basic items and what they were used for. Finally, there was an essay question. We had to say what we were going to set out to do during our journey, what Pokémon we might encounter and/or catch and what kind dangers we might face. I knew that our teacher was going to have us write another one to him when our journey was over. Our teacher's name was Jack Fain. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a red tie, black dress pants and black shoes. Something that was a trademark of his was his charcoal colored bowler hat with a black ribbon trim. He always wore it. Next to his desk was his Kricketune. I glanced over at Danny and then at Bendy. Both of them were struggling. I sighed.

'It's their own fault.' I said mentally. I knew Mr. Fain was watching them too. I finished the essay question and placed my pencil down. There were only twenty minutes left. Soon, time ran out.

"Pencils down, class." Mr. Fain said. I saw both of my "cousins" trying to fill in some last minute answers. He went through the rows and collected the tests, somewhat having to yank Bendy and Danny's papers away. The bell rang and excused us for lunch. The three of us sat at our usual table.

"I failed..." Danny said, laying his head on the table.

"Join the club cousin." Bendy said, sipping his juice.

"If you both would actually study, you wouldn't have such a hard time." I said.

"You study more than anyone in the class Faith." Danny said, looking up and somewhat glaring at me.

"I want to be prepared. That's why I'm studying hard." I said. I looked up and saw Mr. Fain scanning the room before walking over to us.

"Danny, Bendy. I need you two to come with me. Mr. Cohen needs to speak with you two." Mr. Fain said. Both of them paled. I was worried. You rarely saw our principal, Grant Cohen, and when you did it wasn't good. Both of them got up and followed Mr. Fain.

* * *

Danny's Pov

We were so dead. Bendy and I give each other nervous looks. Why did the principal want to talk to us? We walked into the office and saw Mr. Cohen sitting at his desk. Mr. Cohen had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, gray pants and black shoes. He wore reading glasses most of the time, but not because his eyesight was bad.

"Daniel Lawrence. Benjamin Stein." Mr Cohen said sternly. We glupped.

"Yes sir?" we both asked.

"You two are going to set out to be Trainers tomorrow. Is that true?" Mr. Cohen asked. We both nodded. "Yet, neither of you seems to know the basics; type match up, item usage or Berry properties." We both sort of flinched.

"Well... we just don't see the point of knowing that stuff." Bendy said.

"It just seems like random stuff." I said.

"Boys. Knowing what types are good against others can help you build a good team. Knowing what items do can help keep your Pokémon in health and make them stronger. Knowing what Berries do what can lend a hand in battle." Mr. Fain said. We both looked at each other and processed this.

"This is what Pokémon School is for boys. This is what we try to teach future Trainers." Mr. Cohen said.

"I guess that's why Faith is always telling us to pay more attention to lessons." Bendy said.

"Well considering your exam scores were so low, there's only one way for you two to graduate." Mr. Cohen said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to defeat me and Mr. Fain in a Double Battle." Mr. Cohen answered. We looked at him in shock. Was he serious? He and Mr. Fain both took out a Poké Ball. They threw them in the air. They opened to reveal a Solosis and Plusle.

"Over the years, we've had students score low on the exams. So we've had all students bring any Pokémon they may have. Consider this a make-up exam." Mr. Fain said. We looked at the Pokémon. Solosis was a Psychic-type and Plusle was a Electric-type. I had a Electric-type and a Ground-type. Bendy had a Impidimp, which Faith told me was a Dark/Fairy-type.

"Bendy, you handle Solosis and I'll handle Plusle." I said. Bendy was confused at first but then had the realization I did. We went to the battle field outside in the courtyard.

"Go Impidimp!" Bendy exclaimed.

"Go Phanpy!" I exclaimed.

"Plusle, Helping Hand." Mr. Fain said. A golden aura appeared around Plusle, and it transferred the aura to Solosis.

"Use Psywave!" Mr. Cohen said. Solosis shot a wavy multicolored beam at Phanpy.

"Jump in front and protect Phanpy!" Bendy exclaimed. Impidimp jumped in front of Phanpy and took the hit. The attack didn't seem to do anything.

"Very good Bendy. Impidimp's type makes it immune to Psychic-type attacks and so you kept Phanpy from taking any damage." Mr. Fain said.

"Phanpy, use Rollout!" I said. He curled up and rolled toward Plusle.

"Jump." Mr. Fain said. Plusle jumped up in the air, Phanpy just missing it.

"Impidimp, jump and use Dark Pulse." Bendy said. Impidimp did and went to attack only to be hit by Solosis's Tackle behind.

"Iron Tail." Mr. Fain said. Plusle's tail glowed and it hit Phanpy once to knock it off balance, causing him to uncurl, then again to do damage. Both Impidimp and Phanpy were hurt. I thought for a minute then came up with something. I whispered in Bendy's ear. He nodded.

"Phanpy, Rollout." I said. Phanpy repeated Rollout and, like I thought, Plusle jumped again. Except this time, Mimikyu hit Phanpy with Dark Pulse, sending him in the air and he hit Plusle. Plusle fell to the ground and was knocked out. Solosis appeared behind Phanpy and went to using Psywave, only to be hit and knocked out by Impidimp's Dark Pulse. Both of our teachers returned their Pokémon and we returned ours.

"Well, do you both understand now?" Mr. Cohen asked. We nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you Mr. Cohen. Thank you Mr. Fain." I said. We hurried back to our classroom. Soon, all the graduates were gathered outside, where their parents were waiting. Soon, the graduation ceremony finished with the sounding of the bells. Flower petals were thrown by the other teachers while the parents applauded.

* * *

My Pov

I got home and placed my framed certificate over the fireplace.

"We're so proud of you honey." Mom said.

"You're more than prepared to set off tomorrow." Dad said.

"Sissy! What Pokémon are you going to pick?" Billy asked. William "Billy" Andrew Connor is my little brother. He's half my age and loves Pokémon as much as me.

"I don't know. As long as we can be friends and make an awesome team, I don't really care which one I get." I said.

"Well, be sure to get plenty of rest." Mom said.

"Especially since it will be the last time you sleep in your own bed for a while." Dad said. Mom shot him a stern look.

"I know. That's why I'm going to try and savor sleeping in a cozy bed." I said. I said good night to my family and headed up to my room. I took out my Love Ball and Dream Ball. I looked and saw Lovie and Hattie looking at me. "Tomorrow's the day. You both ready?" They both jumped and squeaked. I laid down with them close to me. I thought about the adventures I was going to have.


	3. Begin Your Journey

My Pov

I stretched out as the sun's rays hit my face through the curtains. I snapped up when I realized what day it was.

"Today's the day!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Lovie's Dream Ball and Hattie's Love Ball and got out of bed. I ran downstairs and saw Mom, Dad and Billy at the table.

"Good morning my little Trainer." Mom said, as she sat a plate of pancakes down in front of my chair. I let Lovie and Hattie out so they could eat breakfast too. I quickly ate my breakfast. Mom left the room for a minute.

"Slow down there." Dad said.

"Sorry Daddy. I'm just excited." I said.

"I wonder if Cousin Danny and Cousin Bendy are just as excited?" Billy asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't sleep." I said. Mom came back in with some new clothes.

"These are new clothes we got for you." Mom said. I took them and went to the bathroom to change.

"Be right back!" I said. I put on my new clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked really cute in my new dress(Love Nikki Floral Headband, Seafarer Dress and White Ocean Conquer Shoes with white socks). I walked downstairs. Mom brushed my hair and helped me situate my headband.

"Your father and I both have a surprise for you. I'll give you mine now and your father will bring his when we see you kids off." Mom said. She pulled out a small blue butterfly necklace and put it on me(Love Nikki Blue Butterfly necklace). I got my backpack, filled up on supplies and hurried out the door.

"See you in a few minutes!" I said. I hurried to Uncle Henry's house/lab. Yeah. My "uncle" was the Pokémon Professor. I saw both Bendy and Danny were already there. Danny wore a navy shirt, blue shorts, a red baseball cap, his usual sneakers and had his backpack. Bendy had on a black shirt, gray shorts, black sneakers and a white backpack.

"Hey! You ready?" Danny asked. I nodded. We went inside and saw Uncle Henry waiting for us. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Bendy, Boris and Alice all inherited Uncle Henry's eyes and Aunt Linda's black hair.

"Hey kids. Are you all ready to take your first steps into being Pokémon Trainers?" Uncle Henry asked. We all nodded. He turned our attention to a table that had three Poké Balls on the table. "The left one contains the Grass Starter, the middle contains the Fire Starter and the right one contains the Water Starter." Bendy quickly zipped past us and grabbed the Poké Ball with the Fire Starter in it.

"I'll take this one." Bendy said. Danny walked over and took the Poké Ball with the Grass Starter in it.

"I wanted to start with the Grass-type." Danny said. That left me with the Water Starter. I picked up the Poké Ball.

"All right kids. Let them out so you can see your partner." Uncle Henry said. We each pressed the button on the ball and they opened. Bendy's contained a Scorbunny, Danny's contained a Grookey and mine contained a...

"Sobble!" I exclaimed. I picked it up in my arms and hugged it. I've always wanted one when Mom and Dad took me to the Safari Zone. I remember seeing baby Sobble and how they loved swimming.

"Cool! I've always want a Grookey. Danny said, patting Grookey on the head.

"Awesome! I wanted to start with Scorbunny!" Bendy said, hugging Scorbunny.

"Glad you kids are happy with you choices." Uncle Henry said. We returned our Pokémon. Uncle Henry gave us our Poké Balls and PokéDex. We went outside and saw our parents. My brother and Danny's younger sister, Ariel, were waving to us. We showed them the Pokémon we had chosen. That's when they showed each of us a bike. They had each pitched in and bought each of us one so we weren't walking all the time. We hugged our parents. We each sat on our bikes and started pedaling. We waved goodbye as we pedal toward the crossroads.

"Looks like we separate here." Danny said,

"Yeah. Each of us will take a different road." Bendy said. I shook a little. I was still nervous. "You'll be okay Faith." Bendy then pedaled down the road on the left and soon disappeared over a hill.

"He's right. You're the most studied of the three of us. Just keep your nerve and you'll go far." Danny said. He pedaled down the road on the right and soon disappeared over another hill. I looked straight ahead to the forest. I was shaking a little, before both Lovie and Hattie let themselves out of their Poké Balls and sat themselves in the basket. They looked at me excited. My nerves soon settled and we went foward. We made our way through the forest before I spotted a Pokémon. It was a Wrumple! I pulled out my PokéDex.

_"Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. With the spikes on its tail, Wurmple strips away tree bark to get at the delicious sap underneath. The spikes also come in handy in fending off an attacker."_ the PokéDex said. I knew that Wrumple could evolve into either Dustox or Beautifly. It was unsure how to tell which one it would become. Since Wrumple was a Bug/Poison-type, I decided to use Hattie.

"Rara, use Confusion!" I said. She jumped from the basket, her eyes glowing blue. A wave of energy hit Wrumple and knocked it out. I threw a Poké Ball. It wiggled three times before the light went out. I ran and scooped it up. "Yes! I caught my first wild Pokémon!" I let Hattie and Lovie sniffed it so they could get the scent.

"Vee!" Lovie exclaimed.

"Tee" Hattie said. I thought for a minute and decided to call Wrumple Lulu. I pedaled further into forest. I eventually caught a Buneary, a female Nidoran and an Oddish. Soon, I came to a sign. On the left it said Valora City and the on right it said Aurora City. If I remembered correctly, Valora City was home to the third Gym and Aurora City was home to the first Gym. So, I went right. I remembered that an old friend of my Dad's was the Gym Leader. His name was Wally Franks. I tried to remember what type of Pokémon he used, but I couldn't remember. I finally made it to Aurora City. It was a little bigger that Serene Town, but not too flashy or fancy. I quickly made my way to the Pokémon.

"Can you heal my Pokémon please?" I asked the nurse.

"Of course." She took all my Pokémon and healed them in seconds. I thanked her and then sent my Buneary, Nidoran and Oddish to Uncle Henry. I then walked around the city, looking around. This was my first time being out of my small town. I also went to the Poké Mart and stocked up on Pokéballs. I then happened upon the Gym. I looked at the sign posted in the front. The Gym used Normal-type Pokémon. I thought for a minute. I had a Normal-type, a Psychic-type, a Grass/Poison-type and a Bug/Poison-type. I decided to train my team a little before taking on the Gym. I ended up catching an Azurill, Stufful, Deerling, Happiny, Litleo, Igglybuff, Sentret, Rattata and Pidgey. While training, Lovie learned Baby-Doll Eyes and Dig, Hattie learned Life Dew, Drizzle learned Water Gun and Bind and Lulu evolved. I looked up her data.

_"Silcoon, the Cocoon __Pokémon and the evolved form of Wurmple__. While waiting for evolution, Silcoon wraps its body in silk and attaches itself to a branch. It leaves a tiny hole so it can see. The cocoon protects the __Pokémon and collects rainwater so it can drink.__"_ the PokéDex said. Silcoon was the evolution of Wurmple that evolved into Beautifly! Lulu had learned Poison Sting and Harden by now. I couldn't wait for her to evolve into Beautifly. I noticed it was getting late and decided to just sleep at the Pokémon Center and take on the Gym tomorrow. I sent my Deerling and Igglybuff to Uncle Henry, who said that out of the three of us I was catching the most Pokémon. I called my family, let them know how my first day as Trainer went and show them Lulu. I said goodnight and went to the room they gave me. I laid down and fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.


	4. Normal Standards

My Pov

I woke up and stretched. I brushed my hair got dress, brushed my teeth and went to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast before heading to the Gym. I thought about what to do, but ultimately, I would just swap out my Pokémon if I needed. I walked in and saw it was a simple office with several people walking around. Did I read the sign wrong? One lady stopped and looked at me. Next to her was a Stufful.

"Hi there sweetie. Are you looking for your parents?" a woman asked.

"No. I thought this was the Aurora City Gym." I said. That's when her expression changed.

"Oh it is. Follow me." the woman said. She starts off in a direction with the Stufful close behind. Confused, I followed her until we came to a metal door at the end of an empty hallway. There was a keypad next to it. She pressed several buttons before door parted and opened. There was a walkway with a glass tunnel leading to another door. "The Gym Leader is through here. Hope you're prepared." She walked forwards slightly and the doors opened. I nervously walked forward. I walked in and the lights come on, revealing a battle arena. That's when I saw a man, mid 20's, standing on the opposite side. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, brown jeans, black boots and a brown cap.

"Welcome. Hey, you're Thomas and Allison daughter aren't you?" the man asked. I nodded. That's when I realized this was Wally Franks.

"Yeah! That's me." I said.

"Seems you're the first one here. Wanna get started?" Wally asked. I nodded. We took our places. The woman took her place on the ref stand.

"The battle between the Aurora City Gym Leader Wally and the challenger, Faith Connor from Serene Town, is about to commence. Only two Pokémon will be allowed to used." she said, looking at each one of us. She raised her arm and then threw it down. "And... begin!"

Wally took out a Poké Ball. "Go Skwovet!" He threw it and out popped a squirrel-like Pokémon.

"Skee!" Skwovet exclaimed. He had an Skwovet too. I decided to look up Skwovet's data.

_"Skwovet, the Cheeky Pokémon_. _Found throughout the Galar region, this Pokémon becomes uneasy if its cheeks are ever completely empty of berries. It eats berries nonstop—a habit that has made it more resilient than it looks. It'll show up on farms, searching for yet more berries."_ the PokéDex said. I thought about who to use and decided with Lulu.

"Go, Lulu!" I exclaimed. Lulu appeared.

"Skwovet, use Bite." Wally said. Skwovet quickly zipped around, zigzagging toward Lulu.

"Lulu, use Iron Defense!" I said. Her body became outlined in blue before a white shine went up her body and her body turned into iron for a moment. Skwovet made contact with Lulu, only to bounce backwards.

"Nice job. Skwovet, use Swift." Wally said. Skwovet shot stars from its tail. All of them hitting Lulu and causing damage.

"Lulu!" I cried.

"Tackle!" Wally said. Skwovet again zips foward and rams into Lulu, lifting her off the ground. I think fast before shouting a command.

"Lulu, use String Shot to stop yourself and then lower yourself back to the ground." I said. She manages to spit out a thread and stops herself before hit the wall and then lowers herself back to the ground.

"Nice job using Silcoon's thread to stop itself. Let's see if you can keep it up. Skwovet, Swift." Wally said. Skwovet once again shot stars from its tail, hitting Lulu. Lulu suddenly started glowing.

"Lulu?" I asked. Her form begins to change as wings sprout along with antennas and a long appendage. The glowing faded and revealed Lulu had evolved into Beautifly! I pointed my PokéDex at her.

_"Beautifly, the Butterfly __Pokémon and the evolved form of Silcoon. To attract a Beautifly, plant flowers near your windows. This __Pokémon uncoils its long mouth to gather pollen from flowers__. Known moves: Iron Defense, Gust, String Shot, Absorb and Tackle.__"_ the PokéDex said.

"That's impressive. You're Silcoon suddenly evolving like that. But, I'm gonna have to wrap this battle up. Skwovet, Swift once more." Wally said. Skwovet once again shot stars from its tail. I thought and got an idea.

"Lulu, spin while using Gust." I said. Her wings glowed as she spun. She created a cyclone, blew through the sea of stars and rammed into Skwovet.

"Skwovet, try to hit it with Iron Tail." Wally said. Skwovet's tail glowed white as it jumped up and went to slam its tail on Lulu.

"Catch it with String Shot!" I said. Lulu shot a thread and caught Skwovet's tail. "Now swing." She spun around several times. "Now throw it!" She released the thread, causing Skwovet to fall to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. When the dust faded Skwovet had fainted.

"Skwovet is unable to battle, Beautifly wins." the woman said. Wally returned Eevee.

"Good job Skwovet. You rest up." Wally said. He took out another Pokéball. "Time for you to see my partner. Go, Minccino!" The ball opened and revealed a chinchilla-like Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

_"Minccino, the Chinchilla __Pokémon. Minccino is fussy about keeping its habitat clean. It sweeps away dust and dirt with its fluffy tail, and when its tail gets too dirty for its taste, it seeks out a clear spring for a very long bath__."_ the PokéDex said. I wondered what it could do.

"Minccino, Thunderbolt!" Wally said. Before I could do anything, a bolt of electricity hit Lulu and knocked her out. I ran to her.

"Oh Lulu!" I cried.

"Beautifly is unable to battle. Minccino wins." the woman said. I thought for a minute of who to use. I decided to use Lovie.

"Go Lovie!" I said. I threw her Poké Ball and she appeared.

"So you have an Eevee?" Wally asked. I nodded. "Let's see how strong it is. Minccino, Iron Tail!" Minccino's tail became white and it lunged foward.

"Lovie you use Iron Tail too." I said. Her tail became foward too. They parried each other several times before finally pushing each other back.

"That's impressive, but this battle's gone on long enough. Minccino, Thunderbolt." Wally said. Like before, the attack hit before I could do anything. VeeVee wobbled back and forth before standing her ground. "Huh. Normally, that does it. This will. Iron Tail." Minccino jumped up, its tail glowing.

"Lovie!" I cried. Suddenly, a green bubble appeared around her. Both me, Minccino, Wally and even the woman seemed shocked. Minccino bounced back before the bubble faded.

"I've never seen Pokémon evolve and another learn a new move all in one match before. An amazing battle this has turned out to be. Minccino, finish with Hyper Voice." Wally said. Minccino let out a loud scream.

"Lovie, use your Hyper Voice to counter it." I said. She did just that and the two attacks created a large cloud of dust.

"Use Iron Tail." Wally said. Minccino appear through the dust, tail glowing and ready to attack.

"Use Swift." I said. She shot a barrage of stars from her tail. It knocked Minccino back, canceling its attack. "Now Iron Tail." She jumped up and, unlike Minccino, her attack hit and knocked it out.

"Minccino is unable to battle. Eevee wins. The winner of the match is Faith Connor of Serene Town!" the woman exclaimed. I stood there for a moment until the words sunk in. I then wrapped my arms around VeeVee.

"We did it, Lovie!"

"Eevui!" Lovie exclaimed. Wally returned Minccino and walked over to me.

"For a beginning Trainer, you're showing a lot of promise. With that said and in proof of your victory, I present you with the Standard Badge." Wally said, holding out his hand. I took it and looked it over. It was a triangle. It had a brown, slender diamond in the middle with two smaller, dark brown triangles on either side. I placed it in the badge case Uncle Henry gave me. I thanked Wally and the woman, who turned out to be his wife, and hurried to the Pokémon Center.


End file.
